


Wake Me Up

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "wake me up" from the LiveJournal community prompt_a_day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

"Wake me up," Stephanie had mumbled when Kendra slipped out of bed for rehearsal. "When you get home."

"Of course, baby," Kendra had whispered back, smoothing the hair from Stephanie's forehead, making sure the pain pills and water were within easy reach, then kissing the brunette and getting ready for the day.

She had fully intended to keep her promise. Get to the theater, rehearse, eat, rehearse, eat, rehearse, shower, go back to the hotel, wake Stephanie up long enough to kiss her, then collapse into bed with her lover.

Intended, yes. But it had not happened.

Between loathing and being changed for good, Kendra noticed just how beautiful Eden looked, even in jeans and a tank top, and before the day was finishing, one had pinned the other to the door, who then countered to pin the first to the couch.

Clothes were shed, and as beautiful as Eden was in them, she was more so out of them. As sexy as she was with her back arched, arms spread out, belting The Wizard and I, she was more so with her back arched against Kendra's body, hands gripping the sheets of her bed, crying out the blonde's name along with God's.

It took Kendra a long time to fall asleep; she didn't fit with Eden the same way she did Stephanie, but she still spent the night, getting up only to type off a quick text to Stephanie. 'Sorry, decided to stay on Eden's couch - closer to theater. Love you, baby'

When Stephanie woke up, the first thing she was aware of was that Kendra didn't wake her up. Second, that Kendra wasn't there, and third, that she knew why. Her heart sank when she read the text. Eden's hotel was fifteen minutes further away from the theater, and they all knew that.

'I love you too,' she texted back, then tightly clutched the phone, fighting tears.


End file.
